


Human?

by Zsterwriter14



Series: Shifter Au [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU Animal Shifters, Gen, I wanted animal shifters so i wrote my own, Introspection, Lion! Tsuna, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsterwriter14/pseuds/Zsterwriter14
Summary: An Au where some people can shift into animals. Tsuna after being locked into his lion form by the seal on his flames contemplates how to be human....





	Human?

**Author's Note:**

> So... umm , first actual fanfic for one of my favorite fandom?

Tsuna couldn't remember how it felt to be human sometimes. What it felt like to have hands and fingers and fur only on the top of his head... having no tail, no claws, no fangs...

Sometimes he was just the lion. The lion was like him but not. The lion was agitated from being secluded in a room underground, at being collared and chained to the wall. The lion wanted to return to the place with the warmth of the sun and to play with the other cat he has smelt all that time ago. 

Tsuna knew that shifters who were more animal than human couldn't do that.

The lion didn't care. The lion wanted to find a pride of its own, one that was more than that human-cat that brought it food and called him Tsuna and begged him to come back to her.

Tsuna wanted to, he wanted to be human again but something prevented him every time. It was like someone locked him in his animal form and he didn't have the key to access Tsuna.

The lion could feel the block, it was why it felt cold and why it could no longer feel his prospective pride mates. It wanted to claw at the restriction to get it's warmth back by it couldn't. 

So it waited, it growled and strained against its restraints but mostly it waited. The lion knew something was coming and it knew then, it would be free.

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify a few things
> 
> Shifters have to deal with animal instincts and mentality when they're shifted and that's why they are encouraged not to spend too long in their animal forms. If they do, they run the risk of becoming stuck or like Tsuna has been, forgetting how to be human. 
> 
> Tsuna has been stuck since he was five years old, the whole event that got him sealed with accompied by him shifting because shifters shift involuntarily when in distress. So he looked somewhat like Nastu his first few shifts, just with less of a mane.
> 
> Shifting isn't a flame thing, it's a genetic thing so not all mafia people are shifters, if they are they tend to be normal animals. Iemtsu is a mountain lion. It's just rare for flames and shifting to mix like within Tsuna.
> 
> The other cat hes refuring to is Hibari, I think it would be appropriate for him to be a black panther. Not sure if it ties to flames or not though.
> 
> His Vongola intuition is tied with his lion form because of how entwined his flames are with it. He's basically waiting for Reborn because he can feel the change coming. 
> 
> I might write more is people like it? Or if I get an idea for an actual story... I dunno.


End file.
